This invention relates to compactable truck racks as distnguished from collapsible, adjustable or stationary truck racks. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an elevated framework mounted above the cargo bed of a pickup truck where the position of at least one vertical stanchion unit may be manually disconnected and reversibly and alternately moved between an expanded position for carrying materials and a compacted position position when not in use. The expandable and compactable features of the vertical stanchion unit are made possible by pairs of metal brackets located at desired positions along a permanently mounted horizontal rail by which each bracket may slidingly receive the base of the moveable stanchion unit for vertical positioning above the walls over the bed of a pickup truck.
As it is perhaps well known, pickup trucks are very popular not only for work but for play. A pickup truck typically has a cab, a cargo bed surrounded by three lateral walls, and a tailgate at the rear. Several types of framework for carrying material, also called utility racks, are presently in use with pickup trucks. Some of these racks are adjustable for carrying various lengths of items such as ladders, pipes, lumber and so forth. Other racks are stationarily and permanently attached to the bed of a pickup truck which might be suitable for a particular kind of work but often restricts use of the truck for recreation or carrying large cargo in the bed. In order to remedy this situation, collaspible racks have been invented and are known in the prior art, but because collapsible racks often times are constructed with hinges and moveable joints they generally detract from the truck's overall appearance and are not as sturdy as a stationary rack. Then too, they are usually difficult to install, operate, and their moveable joints often tend to rattle as the truck is driven causing an annoying sound.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compactable utility rack which may be closed into a small unit rearward of the cab of a pickup truck when said rack is not in use in order to free the bed from obstruction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a utility rack pleasing in appearance for a pickup truck when the rack is in either expanded or compacted position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sturdy utility rack in its expanded position that does not rattle as the pickup truck is driven.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description.